Demon (Sequel of Broken Angel)
by NichanJung
Summary: Ia adalah manusia. Tapi dunianya menjadi gelap sekarang. Hanya ada keburukan dan kehampaan. Angel-nya yang menghilang dan demon yang semakin menggerogoti jiwanya. Hidupnya berada di ambang batas kemusnahan. Meanie. Gyuwon. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Yaoi. DLDR.
Nichan_Jung Present

Demon

(Sequel of Broken Angel)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Support Cast: Jihoon, Soonyoung, Minghao,

Genre: Angst/Hurt

Rate: T

Warning: Typo, kesalahan EYD, narasi berantakan, baper, ooc

Summary:

Ia adalah manusia. Tapi dunianya menjadi gelap sekarang. Hanya ada keburukan dan kehampaan. Angel-nya yang menghilang dan demon yang semakin menggerogoti jiwanya. Hidupnya berada di ambang batas kemusnahan.

~ Demon ~

Kim Mingyu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di sebagian aliran sungai Han. Lelaki itu terus menapaki tanah dan menciptakan jejek kaki yang menghilang tersapu angin. Udara sedang sangat dingin, matahari hampir menghilang di peraduan, lampu-lampu penerangan sudah dinyalakan, namun ia masih betah melangkah.

Tatapan matanya kosong. Wajah yang tidak melukiskan ekspresi apapun selain kehampaan. Matanya menatap pada jalanan di depan. Terkadang ia akan melihat kakinya. Ia lagi-lagi tidak memakai sepatu, hanya sandal. Entah semenjak kapan kebiasaan ini muncul. Tak mau peduli dengan penampilannya, Mingyu kembali berjalan. Tanpa semangat, tanpa harapan.

Dari kejauhan, Soonyoung memerhatikan sahabatnya. Setiap harinya Mingyu akan seperti ini. Pergi ke suatu tempat seorang diri, bahkan lupa dengan apa yang digunakannya. Soonyoung tentu saja prihatin melihat keadaan Mingyu yang seperti kehilangan nyawa itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tidak ada! Iya sudah mengusahakan berbagai hal tapi keadaan tidak kembali seperti keinginannya.

Keadaan Mingyu memburuk, bermula dari ia yang mengetahui Wonwoo pergi. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Itupun yang terjadi pada Mingyu. Rasa penyesalan itu menggerogorti jiwanya, membunuhnya perlahan. Wonwoo satu-satunya sumber kehidupannya menghilang begitu saja dan Mingyu bahkan tidak mengetahui perihal ini.

Pernah Mingyu menanyakan hal ini kepada Soonyoung, Jihoon dan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka mengatakan semoga ini menjadi pelajaran baginya. Tapi Mingyu menolaknya. Mingyu tidak menginginkan pembelajaran apapun. Ia hanya ingin Wonwoo kembali. Ia akan belajar jika Wonwoo kembali. Untuk apa dia menyadari semuanya jika orang yang seharusnya dia perlakukan ibarat berlian sudah tidak dalam jarak pandangnya?

Semenjak hari itu pula Mingyu berubah. Ia menjadi seorang yang bukan Mingyu lagi. Baik Mingyu yang sebelum terkena jeratan narkoba, ataupun Mingyu setelah sembuh. Mingyu juga bukan lagi Mingyu yang sempat mengalihkan hatinya pada Minghao.

Minghao, lelaki China itu bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Saat ia mengetahui kebenaran mengenai Wonwoo, ia merasa menjadi orang paling jahat. Minghao bahkan dengan rela membiarkan Mingyu berlari mencari keberadaan Wonwoo. Minghao menyerah pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya tanpa disadarinya justru ikut membuat sayap Wonwoo patah. Minghao menangis dan tak jarang ia juga membantu Mingyu mencari Wonwoo. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Wonwoo seperti di telan bumi. Wujudnya tidak diketahui dimanapun.

Masa periodik bulan sudah berlalu lima kali, itu berarti sudah lima bulan Wonwoo tidak diketahui. Bahkan musim sudah berganti. Sekarang adalah musim semi. Namun Mingyu tahu, tidak akan ada apapun yang akan bersemi di dalam hatinya. Kuncup-kuncup kebahagiaan dan cintanya masih membeku. Tidak ada cahaya matahari yang dapat meleburkan kristal es dalam hatinya. Wajar saja jika kuncup itu terus mengalami dormansi.

Soonyoung berlari ke arah Mingyu yang sedang berdiri di pinggir bibir sungai Han. Firasat buruk membayangi Soonyoung. Satu kaki Mingyu terarah ke arah sungai. Matanya terpejam. Sonyoung dengan nafas terengah menarik tangan Mingyu. Menghentakkannya kuat lalu mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras pada pipi tirus Mingyu. Dada Soonyoung naik turun. Tangannya terkepal memerah.

"Kau sudah gila, eoh? Kau mau mati? Brengsek." Soonyoung mengumpat. Mingyu yang tadi terhempas ke tanah hanya terduduk dengan sudut bibir berdarah. Ia bahkan tidak meringis.

"Sadarlah, Mingyu-ya." Soonyoung terjatuh beberapa meter dari Mingyu. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan raut sedih yang kentara. Mingyu masih betah menatap langit. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala lelaki berkulit tan ini.

"Langit itu sangat beruntung kan, Soonyoung-ah?" Merasa namanya di panggil, Soonyoung menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Kenapa?" Jawabnya.

"Saat siang ia ditemani matahari dan awan-awan yang bergelayutan manja padanya." Mingyu menarik nafasnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca. "Lalu matahari menghilang, malam datang, langit menjadi gelap dan hitam. Tapi ia beruntung masih memiliki bulan dan jutaan bintang. Setidaknya ia sedikit bercahaya."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Mingyu membuat Soonyoung terdiam. Ia tahu persis makna yang ingin disampaikan Mingyu.

"Kau juga tidak pernah kehilangan cahayamu, Mingyu-ya. Hanya percayalah padanya." Soonyoung mendekati Mingyu dan menepuk pundaknya. Mingyu menggeleng dan menepis tangan Soonyoung.

"Tidak ada lagi cahaya dalam hidupku, Soonyoung-ah. Tidak ada." Mingyu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah timur. Angn malam dari sungai Han berhembus. Bahkan Mingyu hanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek. Soonyoung hanya mampu menatap getir punggung lebar Mingyu yang sudah tidak tegap itu. Beban yang dipikul hati Mingyu membuatnya lemah.

~ Demon ~

Ibu Mingyu hanya dapat menangis diam-diam melihat keadaan putranya. Setiap hari pemandangan yang sama harus dilihatnya. Semenjak kepergian Wonwoo, senyuman, tawa dan kebahagiaan seolah ikut pergi bersama lelaki berparas manis itu. Tidak jarang Ibu Mingyu akan memasuki kamar yang dulu ditempati Wonwoo. Menangis sejadinya dan bahkan meraung memanggil Wonwoo. Ia seperti itu di saat suami dan anaknya tidak berada di rumah. Bagaimanapun Ibu Mingyu sudah sangat menyayangi Wonwoo. Ia merasa berhutang budi pada Wonwoo. Terlebih Wonwoo memang sangat menyayanginya dan keluarga kecilnya ini.

Kepergian Wonwoo benar-benar diluar kuasanya. Ia sudah mencoba menahannya, tapi Wonwoo memilih tidak. Anak keduanya itu tetap memilih pergi untuk menyelamatkan hatinya yang sudah hancur. Mungkin ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menyusun kembali pecahan-pecahan hatinya.

"Kembalilah." Ujarnya pelan pada foto Wonwoo dalam figura silver itu.

Semuanya berubah. Dirinya, suaminya, dan terutama Mingyu, anaknya.

~ Demon ~

"Kau dimana?"

Suaranya begitu lirih. Lalu Mingyu terdiam. Matanya menatap nanar rumah Wonwoo, peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. Hampir setiap minggu selalu ia datangi rumah berlantai dua ini. Rumah dengan pekarangan lebar dan warna dinding yang mulai pudar. Beberapa pohon yang mengelilingi sekitar tumah mulai mengeluarkan kuncup-kuncup hijaunya. Entah sudah berapa lama rumah ini tidak dihuni, ia lupa.

Dulu saat Wonwoo berada di rumahnya, mereka sering ke sini untuk sekedar membersihkan halaman dan isi di dalam rumah. Wonwoo bahkan tidak ingin menyewakan rumah ini. Ia takut rumahnya akan berubah. Sementara semua kenangan bersama orang tuanya ada di rumah itu. Bukankah Wonwoo tipe orang yang sangat menghargai kenangan?

Mengingat hal itu setetes air mata mengalir ke pipi Mingyu. Ia sadar jika ia telah menorehkan kenangan buruk dalam hidup Wonwoo. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah membuat sebuah diary penuh kesedihan dan luka pada lembaran-lembaran kenangan yang di jaga Wonwoo. Pantaskah ia menyebut dirinya menyayangi Wonwoo? Bahkan hal sekecil itupun ia tidak memerhatikannya.

Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya dan sekilas ia melihat perawakan seseorang yang mirip Wonwoo. Seperti diperintah, tubuh Mingyu berlari ke arah sosok itu. Menubruknya dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Wonwoo."

Lelaki dalam pelukan Mingyu mengernyit bingung. Lalu ia berdehem dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Maaf Tuan, kau salah orang. Aku bukan Wonwoo."

Mingyu terperanjat. Suara itu menghantam kenyataan yang coba ditutupinya. Itu jelas bukan suara Wonwoo. Mingyu menelisik tajam lalu pandangannya berubah sendu dan penuh penyesalan. Mingyu membungkuk meminta maaf. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berlari kencang menjauh orang tadi yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

Mingyu berlari tanpa memedulikan apapun, berkali-kali ia menabrak orang dan terjatuh, bahkan ia menyeberang jalanan tanpa memikirkan itu sedang lampu merah atau lampu hijau. Sebuah mobil hampir saja menabraknya. Mingyu tidak peduli sama sekali. ia terlalu sesak. Ia terlalu merindukan sosok malaikatnya.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, sebuah bukit kecil. Mingyu berteriak dengan kencang. Seolah suaranya dapat membawa Wonwoo kembali. Mingyu berteriak ke langit, menantang langit untuk mengembalikan malaikatnya. Mingyu berteriak pada angin yang berhembus, menitipkan pesan untuk Wonwoo segera pulang. Mingyu berteriak pada apapun. Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Lalu ia tersungkur dengan lutut yang menghantam tanah.

Di ufuk utara awan hitam berarak dengan kecepatan konstan. Butir-butir hujan yang terperangkap siap ditumpahkan. Sang bayu ikut menghantarkan awan kelabu lebih cepat mendekati posisi Mingyu sekarang. Tapi lelaki itu tidak beranjak satu senti pun.

Aliran kecil tercipta dari mata Mingyu, mengalir sepanjang pipinya sampai ke dagu lalu menetes. Isakan tertahan lolos dari kerongkongannya. Tangan kanan Mingyu dipukul-pukulkannya berkali-kali ke dada kirinya, tempat sang jantung bersemayam. Ini menyesakkan dan ia berharap pukulan ini bisa menguranginya. Tapi tidak, justru perasaan itu semakin besar dan dalam. Mingyu hampir mati menahan rasa sakit itu.

Akhirnya Mingyu meraung kesetanan. Iblis benar-benar telah mengambil seluruh kebahagiaannya. Tidak ada yang tersisa.

Sang Demon memakan semua bentuk kenangan indahnya. Lagi-lagi Mingyu berteriak histeris. Sampai akhirnya saat air dari langit itu tumpah dan mengenai tubuhnya, Mingyu belum juga berhenti. Butuh waktu lebih dari 30 menit sebelum Soonyoung datang, memayunginya dan menariknya ke dalam mobil. Di sana sudah ada Jihoon dengan baju ganti, handuk dan sebuah jaket tebal.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengganti baju Mingyu dalam kediaman. Keduanya juga memakaikan jaket untuk Mingyu dan Jihoon mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut Mingyu. Sementara Soonyoung duduk di kursi kemudi dan melajukan kuda bermesinnya ke rumah Mingyu. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada suara yang muncul, hanya sesekali isakan Jihoon terdengar. Soonyoung tahu, Jihoon juga sama terlukanya dengan dirinya melihat kondisi Mingyu.

Mingyu seperti benda mati.

~ Demon ~

Hari berlalu tanpa terasa. Genap sudah enam bulan Wonwoo tidak ada kabar.

Keadaan Mingyu tidak banyak berubah. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, selera makannya menghilang. Ia seperti tidak tertarik dengan apapun dalam kehidupan ini. Kedua orang tua dan sahabatnya kehabisan cara untuk menyemangati dan membujuk Mingyu. Lihatlah sekarang, Mingyu bahkan tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus di sepanjang dagunya. Mingyu berubah.

Dalam hatinya, Mingyu selalu mencari keberadaan Wonwoo. Tiap malam ia akan menatap keluar balkonnya dan membiarkan angin malam memainkan rambutnya yang sudah memanjang di bawah telinga. Pernah beberapa kali terlintas di pikiran Mingyu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Lalu sosok Wonwoo muncul dan menahannya. Memberikan sebuah elusan dan senyuman, lalu Mingyu bangkit lagi dan terjatuh lagi beberapa saat kemudian.

Jihoon yang lagi-lagi datang bersama Soonyoung ke rumah Mingyu sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Entah dapat ide dari mana, ia mengajak Soonyoung untuk bicara dengan Mingyu. Pintu kamar Mingyu tidak pernah terkunci dan mereka masuk tanpa segan sedikitpun.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Pergilah. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang gila, Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jihoon. Dalam ketajaman lirikannya, tersirat kekosongan yang mengiris hati Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kalian tidak mengerti." Desis Mingyu.

"Wonwoo bukan akhir dari segalanya, Kim!" Jihoon membentaknya. Mingyu berang, ia berlari ke arah Jihoon. Soonyoung dengan sigap berdiri di depan Jihoon dan menahan Mingyu yang murka.

"Wonwoo segalanya bagiku. Kau tidak tahu apapun." Suaranya tertahan dan penuh kemarahan. Ia tidak suka siapapun berbicara tentang Wonwoo, sekalipun sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, Mingyu-ya." Soonyoung menepun pundak Mingyu, namun pandangan lelaki paling tinggi di ruangan tersebut masih belum berpindah dari Jihoon. Sementara di belakang Soonyoung, Jihoon meremas pinggiran baju Soonyoung, ia ketakutan.

"Wonwoo segalanya bagiku. Kalian tidak tahu apapun. Hati ini benar-benar sakit. Aku bernafas dengan kesusahan. Semuanya karena Wonwoo." Mingyu akhirnya terduduk, kakinya lelah menopang berat badannya sendiri.

"Aku bersalah, kalian tahu? Ini semuanya salahku. Dia menderita, dia hancur. Aku menyakitinya. Lelaki bejat ini menyakiti malaikatnya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia? Aku bahkan tidak tahu ia dimana. Aku tidak tahu ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya sekarang. Diaman dia?"

Jihoon dan Soonyoung terdiam. Ini yang mereka nantikan, selama ini Mingyu memendam demuanya sndiri atau hanya melampiaskannya pada sekelilingnya atau pada tubuhnya.

"Wonwooku, aku menyakitinya, Jihoon-ah. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah sangat mengoyak hatinya. Malaikatku. Aku yang mematahkan sayap-sayap putihnya." Mingyu menarik-narik rambutnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu air mukanya saat aku mendiamkannya. Aku juga tidak peduli ia sesak dan matanya memerah saat aku meninggalkannya demi mencari kebahagianku yang lain. Lalu aku, lalu aku mengabaikannya. Soonyoung-ah, kau dengar apa yang ibu katakan? Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Air matanya mengering atau sebegitu dalamkah kesakitannya hingga tidak ada lagi air mata yang menetes?"

"M-Mingyu-ya..."

"Tidak Soonyoung, aku lelaki iblis ini bahkan tidak melihat raut kesedihan dari mata beningnya. Lalu semua kasih sayangnya aku sia-siakan begitu sja. Aku benar-benar brengsek. Masih pantaskah aku hidup, Jihoon-ah?" Mingyu menatap Jihoon dengan air mata yang berderai. Tidak tahan lagi, Jihoon berhamburan memeluk Mingyu dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan penyemangat. Sonyooung mendekat dan merengkuh kedua orang tersayangnya.

"Mingyu-ya, berhentilan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, hmm? Wonwoo pasti tidak suka kau seperti ini. Kita akan mencarinya lagi bersama-sama." Jihoon bersuara dalam dekapannya.

"Jika kau berjodoh dengannya, ia akan kembali dan menjadi milikmu lagi. Kau percaya dengan takdirkan?" Soonyoung menambahkan. Mingyu mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Bersyukur kedua sahabatnya masih mau merangkulnya yang terpuruk.

Di luar rumah gerimis turun menjadi deruan hujan yang lebat. Petir menyambar-nyambar dan angin bertiup kencang. Malam itu ketiga sahabat itu menangis bersama, saling menguatkan.

Semenjak malam itu keadaan Mingyu perlahan membaik, setidaknya ia tidak lagi menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah mulai kembali merawat diri dan memerhatikan kesehatan dan penampilannya. Ia masih suka termenung dan terkadang berteriak ke udara, meneriaki apapun. Tapi itu sudah jauh lebih baik. Mingyu juga sudah mau makan lebih sering, setidaknya ia mau makan sekali dalam sehari. Namun ia hanya mau makan apapun yang disukai Wonwoo. Sang ibu mulai tersenyum melihat anaknya.

~ Demon ~

Ibu Mingyu sedang memasak saat dering bel di pintu utamanya berbunyi. Sang ibu yang masih terlihat muda ini menanggalkan celemek yang dipakainya dan bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

Matanya membulat. Nafasnya tercekat. Tangannya gemetar, dan tidak lama kemudian cairan bening nenetes dari mata indahnya.

"Ibu"

Nyonya Kim menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu. Memeluknya erat. Mengecupnya berkali-kali. Ia tersedu.

"Anakku. Wonwoo anakku. Sayangku." Sang Ibu terus mengecup Wonwoo dan mengelus pipi tirus Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo ku, kau kembali sayang."

"Iya, Bu. Aku pulang." Ibu Mingyu tidak dapat membendung kebahagiaan dan kesedihannya. Di lepaskannya pelukannya kemudian ia memeriksa tubuh Wonwoo dengan penuh kecemasan dan rasa sayang. Menanyakan apakah Wonwoo baik-baik saja? Apakah Wonwoo makan dengan benar? Kenapa tubuh Wonwoo terlihat semakin kurus. Kenapa pipinya semakin tirus. Ibu menanyakan banyak hal. Dan Wonwoo hanya mengelus punggung sang ibu lalu menariknya ke dalam rumah.

"Masuklah, hyung."

Saat itulah sang ibu tersadar jika ada pemuda lain bersama dengan anaknya.

"Siapa dia, Wonie?" Sang ibu menatap pemuda tinggi nan tampan yang berdiri di samping Wonwoo. Ia bahkan lupa jika penampilannya sangat berantakan dengan wajah penuh air mata. Sang lelaki tampan dengan hormatnya membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ibu Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo dan tidak mau terlepas dari Wonwoo. Ia seperti menemukan berliannya yang hilang. Ia akan terus menempelinya. Tidak akan membiarkannya hilang lagi. Wonwoo tersenyum maklum dengan sikap Ibunya. Ia menggenggam hangat kedua tangan sang ibu, mengecupnya sesekali.

Jun, pemuda berdarah Jepang China yang merupakan anak dari kakak ipar ayah Wonwoo. Bisa dikatakan Jun dan Wonwoo adalah sepupu jauh. Melihat kedekatan Wonwoo dan wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Wonwoo, ia menjadi yakin jika keluarga ini benar-benar menyayangi Wonwoo. Jun bisa bernafas lega.

Kedua ibu dan anak terus melepaskan rindu. Bahkan sang Ibu mengajak Wonwoo untuk membantunya memasak, ia ingin mengulang kembali masa-masa indah bersama putra keduanya ini. Mereka memasak dengan bahagia. Jun hanya menikmati suara tawa Wonwoo dari tempat duduknya. Di atas meja segelas teh dan beberapa biskuit terhidang. Jun merasa ikut bahagia ketika derai tawa Wonwoo menyapa pendengarannya. Akhirnya Wonwoo bisa tertawa lagi.

"Jun-ah, ayo makan." Wonwoo menarik Jun dengan riang. Ibunya melihat mereka dengan tersenyum. Wonwoo diperlakukan seperti pangeran, bahkan ibunya memaksa untuk menyuapi Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak dapat menolaknya dan mengangguk iya. Mereka menikmati makan siang itu dengan bahagia, baik Wonwoo dan Ibu Mingyu sudah lama tidak makan dengan rasa enak seperti sekarang.

Wonwoo dan Jun sudah kembali ke ruang tengah, sementara sang ibu masih di dapur. Lalu pintu depan terbuka. Sosok Minygu berdiri dengan kaku. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang berpegangan tangan. Itu Wonwoonya. Dan lelaki di sebelahnya merangkul Wonwoo yang dalam penglihatan Mingyu adalah rangkulan yang romantis.

Mingyu berlari ke arah keduanya dan menarik Jun. Sebuah pukulan telak ia berikan pada rahang Jun. Lelaki China meringis kesakitan. Deru nafas Mingyu seperti banteng yang murka. Ia tidak suka Wonwoonya disentuh seperti itu.

Wonwoo menjerit melihat Jun dihantam seperti itu. Ia mendekati Jun dan memeriksa keadaan sepupunya. Jun berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sang ibu yang mendengar keributan bergegas ke ruang tengah. Ia melihat kekacauan yang terjadi. Mingyu masih berdiri di dekat sofa dengan mata memerah dan tangan terkepal kuat.

Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Mingyu. Tatapan itu begitu tajam. Mingyu tersentak. Tidak pernah Wonwoo memberikan tatapan seperti itu kepadanya. Tatapan penuh kebencian dan kemarahan. Beberapa detik kemudian Wonwoo mengalihkan padangannya kepada Jun, mengajaknya berdiri dan memapahnya. Sebelah tangannya mengambil tas yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Ibu, aku pergi." Sang Ibu memasang wajah memelasnya disertai permintaan maaf. Sementara Mingyu kembali menegang. Wonwoo memapah Jun. Saat jaraknya dengan Mingyu sudah dekat, Wonwoo berbisik pada lelaki tinggi itu. Mingyu terkejut dan badannya bergetar takut. Dieratkannya pegangan pada ibunya. Lalu ia terjatuh. Nafasnya terputus, sesak. Air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata besarnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang kali. Sang ibu hanya mampu mengelus pundak putranya. Ibu Mingyu kembali menangis, menagisi kebodohan putranya sendiri.

Wonwoo sudah menghilang bersama debaman pintu. Mingyu kembali terpuruk. Bisikan Wonwoo tadi terus berulang dalam pikirannya.

' _Aku membencimu.'_

* END *

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **, xolovelydesy, ourwonu, Scitra, matokiicarat, Whirlwinds Meanie, gyupire18, Neulra, seokperman, DevilPrince, svtvisual, itsathenazi, KimAnita, lulu-shi, BaekLuluDeer, Egy NanoNano, tinkuerbxlle, DaeMinJae, putrifitriana177, wonderella, meanieslave, Kkamjongmin, aliciabijh, shinhy, zahra, Rie Chocolatos, blehbleh, Gigi onta**

Terima kasih banyak.

Aku tidak menyangka respon terhadap Broken Angel akan sebagus ini. Cukup puas dengan review yang masuk, meski itu tidak sebanding dengan jumlah View. Tapi aku sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah men-follow dan men-favorit-kan cerita ini. Jujur cerita ini terlahir di saat aku sedang sangat sedih Hard Disk ku rusak, jadi untuk beberapa ff berchapterku tidak bisa aku lanjutkan untuk beberapa waktu, hingga HD tersebut bisa digunakan kembali.

Ini adalah ff trilogy, masih ada satu chapter lagi di depan. Mengenai kemana Wonwoo pergi dan bagaiman keadaannya waat menghilang akan dijelaskan di Chapter depan. Lalu terkait apakah Wonwoo akan kembali bersama Mingyu atau justru ia akan pergi lagi, tergantung pada hasil review kalian. Aku akan membuatnya sesuai keinginan yang paling dominan. Ku harap kalian bisa berpartisipasi.

Untuk 17FOSTER, seperti biasa kalian selalu menjadi yang teristimewa. Buat reader tercinta silahkan ikuti akun para author member 17 FOSTER dan akun 17 FOSTER, di sana akan ada banyak project fanfic meanie dari author-author yang kece. Terima kasih ^^


End file.
